


From a Spark to a Flame

by mintypeach



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Jasper likes to faun over Octavia but really he likes Monty, M/M, Octavia/Jasper implied, Psychoactive Drugs, Seriously it is raining fluff in here, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of fluff, so many innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintypeach/pseuds/mintypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty are stuck together doing a task for Bellamy at the crash site which ultimately leads to an unlikely, fun disaster. (With lots of fluff and playful scenes included! Yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a love for Monty and Jasper's ridiculously adorable friendship and it deserves some warm, fluffy, goodness in it! Hope you enjoy the fic! I'd really love to hear feedback from you! :D

It had barely turned early morning on the Ground and the rising sun had already weaseled its pesky little rays of light through the small openings of a nearby tent. The intrusive light cast upon Monty’s eyes as it rudely roused him from his undoubtedly comfortable sleep.  He let out a little groan of discontent as he struggled to ignore the unwelcome wake up call. If there was one thing that Monty hated more than mornings, it was surely being awoken in such a vexing manner. Finding decent sleep after arriving on the Ground was hard enough to come by, and when his sleeping in was disrupted by something blaring obnoxiously into his face like the sun, it only made it that much more difficult. Without his fully rested and energized self, it was hard to focus his brain enough on anything. Sure, he was absolutely genius when it came to engineering things and the sort, but trying to do that half asleep and dysfunctional was less than useful. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want any precious sleep interrupted.

Reluctantly giving into the morning light, Monty raised his arms to try to rub the sleepiness from his resting eyes. As he moved his arm in to do so, it appeared to be blocked by something big and warm currently curled up beside him. He paused for a moment wondering what possibly was obstructing his arm and why his chest felt a bit heavier than usual…

Sluggishly Monty pried open one of his eyes as he halfheartedly gazed down towards the lump that rested half way on him and half way beside him. Still in a sleepy, groggy state of mind, it took him a good few minutes to discover that the lump he was currently snuggled up next to took the form of another  _someone_ ; someone who had soft, brown hair that waved about in a messy, but oddly enticing way.

Closing his eye again, Monty’s face forced out a goofy half smile as he reveled in the thought of gaining the attention of a woman, being as nerdy and shy as he was. A woman who, on second thought, strangely looked exactly like….

“Jasper?..” Monty whispered inquisitively. He looked back down at the mass beside him, still not entirely sure if it was really his friend who was currently slack jawed and invading his chest as a personal pillow.

The other boy stirred at the sound of his name. Lifting his head up off of Monty’s chest, he let out a small yawn as he directed his face towards him, looking slightly confused by what was actually happening at the moment. His hair was in tangled messes around his face, and Monty couldn't help but to think Jasper still looked stupidly attractive even with his crazy bed head. Jasper smiled pleasantly, “Heya, Monty…”

Monty, unable to control himself, let out a lighthearted laugh after realizing that it was, in fact, his best friend who he had spent the night cuddled up with. He was nowhere near to being a “beautiful” woman as he initially thought. How they ended up that way was not entirely clear, but he hadn't minded the extra sleeping buddy and the amusement his brief confusion had brought him.

“Mistake me for Octavia, again?” Monty teased, playfully shoving Jasper off of him.

“Yeah, kinda funny that you mention that, because you  _sure_  do look a lot hotter when I’m on hallucinogens.” Jasper replied, giving a small nod toward the bowl of nuts they found a few days earlier and just so happened to be experimenting with the night before.  “Too bad you’re a  _terrible_ kisser though.” Jasper looked undeniably disappointed by the fact.

“Shut up.” Monty retorted, his face lightly flushing pink before smacking Jasper directly in the face with his pillow.

Jasper flashed him a wide-eyed, bewildered and slightly betrayed look before picking up his own pillow and doing the same.

It wasn't long before Octavia barged into their tent and found Monty straddling Jasper as he relentlessly continued to smack him with the pillow. Jasper was now laughing so hard his pillow wielding skills were next to none as he curled up in a hopeless ball of glee.

“Oh, c’mon” Octavia sighed. “The two of you really…I mean, you’re practically….oh, never mind! Bellamy wants the two of you to report to him. And hurry up. He’s already peeved the two of you have slept in this long.” Octavia just shook her head as a small smile tugged at her lips. She left the two of them to their hopeless pillow fight.

“Hear that, Jasper?” Monty had stopped mid-smack to look at the boy underneath him. “Better report to Bellamy before your chances of getting with your lover girl dies a crippling death.”

“Pffffftttt. Like it matters when I’ve always got  _your_  heart, Monty.”  Jasper toyed, bumping Monty’s head with his pillow one last time, before standing up to leave.

“If you keep saying things like that Jasper Jordan, everyone will start believing we’re a thing!” Monty yelled to Jasper as he walked out the tent entrance. He only paused to look back to stick his tongue out at Monty who returned an endearing look of disapproval.

 

=======

P.S. have a gratuitous cuddle fanart from yours truly~ ;)  



	2. Chapter 2

The two of them hurried off right away to report to Bellamy, who had already gathered the rest of the 100 in the middle of the camp site. He was presently mid-speech about gathering food, or putting up defenses, or something along those lines. Quite frankly, Jasper wasn't exactly listening, as he was too preoccupied shooting flirtatious glances over at Octavia across the way, who was trying her best to ignore him. In her defense, Bellamy was standing right beside her. Jasper figured she just didn't want Bellamy to catch on to his antics and later corner her into listening to another one of his brotherly speeches about “who was and wasn't right for her”.

Try as she might, she couldn't ignore him for very long, seeing how avid he was at trying to win her attention. She just so happened to casually keep eye contact long enough with Jasper midst the crowd which immediately prompted him to create a small heart shape with his hands. He then smiled ear-to-ear and mouthed the words “I love you” in quite a silly yet charming fashion. Octavia tried to contain a small smile as she lowered her gaze to the ground dismissively, not wanting to attract any more attention to herself. She never took his flirtations seriously, but Jasper, as foolish and forthcoming as he seemed, was an authentically kind boy that often made Octavia feel cherished.

Monty, taking in what was happening in slight horror, jabbed Jasper swiftly in the side, trying to warn him to knock it off before Bellamy took notice. He was all for Jasper’s success in winning Octavia’s heart-- hell, he was practically their number one fan--but he was pretty confident Bellamy was far from it. By looking at the sour face Bellamy was now directing straight at Jasper, it was evident he had seen the hand-shaped heart and he most certainly did not take too kindly to those who tried to win his sister’s affections.

“Jasper!” Bellamy cut off his speech to address the young boy.

Everyone turned to face him. This wasn't good.

“Yes, Bellamy? Bellamy, sir.” Jasper nervously spouted out. His eyes avoided making contact with Bellamy’s, knowing exactly what this was about.

“Congratulations. You have just volunteered yourself for fire duty. I want to see a giant stack of wood within the hour, and a huge bonfire started for warmth and food. Keep in mind, worse tasks await you tomorrow if you so happen to get “distracted” by my sister again.”

“Fire duty…?” Monty protested under his breath. There were far more pressing matters at hand than building a fire mid-day, but what Bellamy wanted was what Bellamy got. It was best not to question his decisions.

“And Monty, since you are so eager to volunteer yourself too, you can join him.” Bellamy knew well enough that Monty would much rather be fiddling on something mechanic or remotely mind stimulating rather than gathering wood and building a lame fire. Tedious work anyone with half a brain could do. Monty knew his skills far surpassed that of fire building, but sometimes Bellamy’s protective nature got the best of his judgment.

Taking this opportunity, Bellamy began dividing the rest into small groups and sending them on their own tasks to fulfill. Before long, the group had dispersed and began fervently working.

Shifting his eyes towards Jasper with displeasure, Monty pressed his lips tightly into a frown, completely blaming Jasper for his new, mind-numbing task. Feeling the other boys irritation slowly creeping up on him, Jasper turned his head to look at Monty.

“What?” he asked defensively. “Least I didn't forget to replace the plant back on the Ark.” He gave Monty a playful backhanded smack in the arm. Oh how he loved bringing that up.

“I apologized like ten thousand timmesssss.” Monty’s irritation swiftly turned to guilt as he softly whined, flashing his big, brown doe-eyes at Jasper and ducking his head down ever so slightly in apology. It was essentially Jasper’s weakness whenever Monty did that. Whether it was to get something he wanted or to seek out forgiveness, Monty knew damn well Jasper had a hard time resisting that face. Jasper really couldn't stay mad at Monty for long; if anything, he was glad they were together even though Monty’s carelessness brought them lots of trouble.

Jasper gave him a few lighthearted apologetic pats on the back before throwing his arm around Monty’s thin shoulders and pulling him in close.

“Cheer up! At least we’ve got duty together, right?” He leaned in and gently knocked the side of Monty’s head with his own as they walked off into the surrounding woods together to start their much awaited task and some unforeseeable mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

Monty’s foot casually kicked up some dirt as he and Jasper unwillingly drudged through the limitless forest, searching for anything flammable. Devoid of any sounds of nature, the forest was eerily quiet around them. It didn't seem to bother the two boys, as life in space was always quiet, besides the mechanical whirling of the Ark’s generators and the slight, constant buzzing of electricity. It felt oddly like home to them more than they ever thought it could be… all because of the deafening quiet that followed them.

The boys hadn't wandered too far from camp before Monty began getting severely sidetracked from the task at hand. Although he was agitated by their assignment, he had a sudden change of heart when he realized he was surrounded by a diversity of plants that he could pick apart and study to his heart’s desire. Some plants he recalled reading about on the Ark--mostly those for consumption because he had a special kind of love for edible plants and their sustainability in the most unlikely of places. So, he took it upon himself to poke around for familiar plants he could gather in hopes of being able to eventually reproduce them in larger quantities on a farm of some-sort. But that was far in the future as Monty was concerned. So, for now, he just settled on gathering and studying until it was time for something on a bigger scale. Nonetheless, it brought him stimulation and happiness, and Jasper, seeing how much Monty loved it, left him to it while he gathered the wood. 

A few hours passed and Jasper ended up being the only one collecting wood to start a bonfire as Monty was too absorbed in his pastime activity. He wandered back to camp to put the last little batch of wood into the designated stockpile area before he tried tracking down Monty back at camp. There, Monty was stealthily hoarding a pile of various plants in the shared space of their tent, not sure if Jasper would be so keen on having a face full of plants everywhere he turns. Jasper, who had walked into the tent to get Monty’s help in gathering tinder, caught him shoving plants in any creative place he could find. The way Monty jumped at the sight of his best friend discovering his not-so-secret storage places, forced a laugh out of Jasper before he yanked on Monty’s shirt as a signal for him to follow. They needed to get back to the forest for some suitable fire starter before Bellamy got any more ideas on how to waste their time with tedious tasks. 

‘Yo, Monty!” Jasper yelled out from across the woodland, furiously motioning his hand to call Monty over who was still trying to sneakily stuff more plant specimens into his pockets. “This plant looks dry enough to ignite. We should add it to the wood as a fire starter, don’t cha think?” There was a bushel of leaves dangling down from an unrecognizable tree.   
“Yeah, that would be great if it wasn't like 5 feet out of reach.” Monty stated so matter-of-factly. “Do I look like a freakin’ giraffe to you?”  
Jasper pondered the sarcastic remark before telling Monty he was something more like a small, cute little owlet, if anything. That remark caused him a pinch in the arm.   
“DUDE!” Jasper exclaimed, having a sudden epiphany. “We can BE the giraffe!”   
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Here! Climb up on my shoulders.” Bending his knees at a slight angle to get into a strong, holding position, Jasper patted his back as an invitation for Monty to get on top.   
“You sure you aren't going to let us fall?”   
“Monty, Monty, Monty! I thought you had more faith in me, buddy!”

Carefully putting his left foot on top of Jasper’s thigh, Monty firmly placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders before pushing himself up and positioning his legs steadily atop of Jasper’s shoulders. The weight of Monty’s body made Jasper jolt forward, causing him to practically face plant into the nearest tree trunk in front of him. Monty reflexively grasped onto Jasper’s head to stop himself from falling off. Having nothing to support him, he accidentally yanked on Jasper’s hair.

“AH!” Jasper gasped as he reached to his head to pry Monty’s hands that were currently in a death grip around his hair. Once he let go, Jasper rubbed his head furiously trying to dull the pain somehow. “Never figured you for a hair puller….”   
“I swear If you keep saying stuff like that, I will gladly keep doing it—out of spite.” Monty tugged on Jasper’s hair lightly to emphasize his retort. “Sorry about your head. Now just keep me steady, alright?”   
“You got it, Monty Sir!” Jasper made a saluting motion that evoked a hearty laugh out of both of them.  
Shuffling a little bit closer to the tree, Jasper grasped onto Monty’s thighs to keep him steady. The soft pressure of Jasper’s hand focused Monty’s attention. His eyes fixated on the way his fingers pressed into his thigh. How warm it felt against him. How his fingers seemed to slide up ever so closer..….  
“You going to grab the leaves, Monty?”  
Jasper snapped him out of his trance-like gaze. “Because you’re beginning to feel a lot heavier…” Jasper’s voice sounded strained as if he was about to let go of Monty at any second.  
“I’m getting them, hold on.” 

Trying to shake the thought of Jasper’s hands resting on his thighs, Monty hurried to snap a few big piles of the leaves from the tree. Luckily the branches were small and rather delicate so gathering them wasn't a problem. Monty was just glad he didn't have to get too crazy with branch breaking, otherwise the two of them might have ended ass up on the ground. It was hard enough trying to keep balance atop Jasper’s thin shoulders.

Feeling Jasper get wobblier and wobblier by the minute, Monty kept pulling leaves and branches off the tree until he had pulled enough down to create a decent tinder batch for the size of the fire they needed. Monty jumped off of Jasper soon after, who let out a huge sigh of relief. The both of them hurried off back to camp to finally start the fire, bushels upon bushels in their hands, undoubtedly eager to finish their tiresome task.

Together, they used the wood they gathered, (rather Jasper gathered) to build a massive pyre in the center of the campsite. It was by no means haphazard, small or pathetic as one might expect from the other people at camp. It looked somewhat formidable, the way it loomed in the center of the camp, which made it oddly more appealing than it really should have been. Somehow seeing it in all its glory excited Jasper and Monty even more. Thinking about how much fire was going to be burning by the end of the day, made them smile deviously. 

The wood managed to catch a decent fire, but Jasper decided to stay and watch it to make sure it burned to its full potential while Monty went back and forth, getting more tinder from the stockpile area to keep the fire burning. Sitting by the fire with his back against a log, Jasper breathed in the wispy smoke that emitted from the fire with each breath he took. He noticed that he oddly, yet genuinely enjoyed it as it smelled little of actual smoke and something on the lines of a sweet, nectar-like perfume. He began to slowly sink little by little into a more slouchy posture as he became increasingly more relaxed. A smile slowly crept across his face as he exhaled a content sigh. 

“This is nice…..” Jasper spoke to himself, still smiling pleasantly.   
Monty came back to feed the fire with more tinder, stumbling across a very dazed, yet satisfied looking Jasper. He threw the batch of leaves in the fire before looming over Jasper curiously.   
“You seem…happy.” Monty stated with puzzlement. He couldn't imagine what made him this gooey, unless it was Octavia, but she was nowhere in sight and Jasper wasn't exactly concentrating hie eyes on anything by the way they glossed over. Jasper looked up at him with the wide grin still plastered permanently on his face.   
“Monttyyyyyyy! Buddy! Come sit here. Right herrrre next to me.” He moved his hand in a circular motion across the dirt beside him and gently tapped the soil as an invitation. Monty, not quite sure what was going on, planted himself next to Jasper and looked to him for some kind of explanation to why he was acting so strangely..   
“Isn't this just so nice?! This fire is nice, this dirt is nice, you’re nice….I mean…” He paused for a moment, trying to find the rest of his words, but he completely lost his train of thought. Shrugging it off, Jasper just softly petted the side of Monty’s arm with his finger still smiling like he was in the middle of a good day dream.  
“You’re acting very strange. Did you eat another nut or something?” Monty asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously at Jasper, who was still petting him with his index finger. He was pretty confident it wasn't the influence of nuts this time. 

“The only strange thing is….why isn't everyone here enjoying this FIRE!?” he exclaimed with such disappointment. “IT’S AM-AZ-ING. It’s so freakin’ warm. Like, it’s giving me a big, big, hug. I so want to hug the fire.” Jasper started inching his butt closer with his arms stretched out, about ready to tackle the damn thing at any moment.  
Monty was about to seriously drag Jasper off to bed because some crazy shit was definitely affecting his brain, until Monty began feeling this strange, yet pleasant sensation flow through his body. He decided against putting the other boy to bed after he had lightly inhaled some of the smoke that had drifted his way. Instead, he swatted Jasper’s hands repeatedly away from the fire in which he was so intent on touching.

“Jasper, the fire is mean and doesn’t want your hugs.” Monty explained still swatting Jasper’s hands away from it. “You should hug me instead! Least I won’t burn you to death and I actually like hugs.” He nodded enthusiastically as he tugged on the corner of Jasper’s shirt to lure the other boy over and away from the fire. Perking up at the chance of hugs, Jasper turned to face Monty and widely grinned before tackling him to the ground with a big, bear hug.   
“Yeah! Monty is like a fire that doesn’t hurt!! So warm! So nice… Is that why you are slightly burn-tanned?” Jasper was referring to Monty’s sun-kissed skin tone.  
“You didn’t know my insides are all made of fire? That’s my secret to this golden tan.” Monty winked coquettishly  
“Warrrrrm skin!” Jasper sighed happily as he nuzzled his nose into Monty’s neck as if that somehow would make him warmer. Monty’s hair tickled his nose as he did so. “Dude.” Jasper lifted himself upright into a sitting position, suddenly realizing something. “Your hair… is so… sofffffffft.” He began to shamelessly massage his fingers through Monty’s hair. “You gotta touch it!” Jasper exclaimed as he took Monty’s wrist in his hand and made him stroke his own hair.   
“Oh my god, you’re right. This….this is…Wait, what if your hair is soft too!??” Monty hurriedly planted his hand on Jasper’s head and started touching it in a big petting motion. “Soffffttttttt.” 

The both of them smiled and continued to pet each other’s hair in utter amazement.   
“It’s like rabbit’s foot.” Jasper mused. His eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. “I want some of Monty’s hair for good luck! I’m just going to snip some of it to keep….” Moving some of Monty’s hair between his fingers, Jasper began making a scissoring action as if he was actually cutting a chunk off. Horrified, Monty began clutching his hair in attempts to keep it attached to his head.   
“No, Jasper you cannot have my hair! It is where I draw my powers from. If you cut off any will become weakened!”   
“But it’s so soft!” He whined in protest. “Besides, you don’t have any powers!” Jasper poked him in the collar bone almost accusingly.  
“Psssh. I have the power of hugs!” Monty clutched Jasper's arm tightly close to his body. “and the power of sneak attacks!” He swiftly cut off some of Jasper’s hair with his finger scissors at the exact moment Jasper wasn't expecting it. Jasper, realizing he was now missing a chunk of hair too, looked at Monty shockingly not knowing how to react before he burst into a hearty laugh.  
“Sneaky little Monty!” Jasper exclaimed as he pinched Monty’s cheeks adoringly. “I still have your hair though!” Jasper held up an imaginary chunk of Monty’s hair he was convinced he actually owned, waving it teasingly in front of Monty who tried to take it back.

The smoke began to rise more and more into billowy clouds which caught the eye of Bellamy who was out making rounds to keep everyone in check. His eyes set right on Jasper and Monty, who were currently enjoying making weird kissing faces towards each other and giggling like little school girls. Not knowing what in the hell was going on, Bellamy stomped his way towards the two boys with a displeased frown forming at his lips.

Monty smacked Jasper in the chest with the back of his hand, making the other boy jolt up in surprise.  
“Bellamy…Bellamy’s coming this way!” Monty bit his lip in an attempt to suppress the nagging laughter that was so close to being let out at any moment. “I bet he’s jealous he doesn't have soft hair like us!”   
“Ah, dude! He looks so pissed!!” Jasper turned his head towards Bellamy, then back to Monty who was currently turning red from holding his laughter in. The sight of his friend almost on the verge of tears made Jasper laugh so hard he thought he was going to suffocate. Monty caved and burst into hysterical laughter. They found it remarkably amusing how much Bellamy was just fuming with irritation.   
“You should go!” Jasper forced out, gasping for air to get any kind of relief from his laughing fit. “I’ll sacrifice myself for you!” Jasper grabbed Monty’s hand and clasped his own over them dramatically.   
“I’ll never forget you. Or what you've done for me.” Monty looked at Jasper with his big, round, doe eyes, almost as if he was about to kiss Jasper for his valiant sacrifice. The two of them snorted with laughter still before Monty ran off towards a random direction, leaving Jasper hopelessly rolling on the ground.


End file.
